Father Even After A Long Time
by xXchampXx
Summary: What if Bella was Carlisle's daughter? And he promises her she will be back in the morning. What happens when Bella was also changed? Will she forgive him? RXR
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**5 Hours Before Carlisle Disappeared**

**Carlisle's POV**

"Daddy," I heard a small voice from behind me.

Turning around I smiled. It was my beautiful baby girl. Being only 5 I couldn't tell her where I was going; no many how many times she asked.

"Yes Sweetie," I asked bending down to pick her up.

"Don't leave me with the Nanny again. Why can't you stay home from work like normal Daddies'?"

"Because Isabella, my job isn't like normal Daddies'"

"But Daddy," she whined burring her head into my neck.

Most parents would not allow this stubbornness, but I could care less. This was my child and she was never going to be hurt. Emotionally, mentally, or physically.

"Isabella, Daddy has to go to work."

"They are people too," she said gently.

That gave me a shock.

"Wh-wh-what?" I stuttered.

"The people you call monsters. They are just people with different eating styles."

"No they aren't. They feed from our friends. They deserve to die."

Why was I having this conversation with my 5 year old daughter anyway?

"Daddy," she shook her head dropping it, "You will say one day."

Of course. She will drop it for now, but being stubborn will never let it go.

"Okay, now Isabella, may I go now."

"Please be careful."

"Always," I whispered before giving her a kiss on her forehead.

She then reached for my neck to take a chain out of my shirt to reveal 2 lockets of the Cullen's family crest. It is for both the husband and wife. We were suppose to pass it onto our children when they turned 18. I however had to hold both lockets. Her mother had died at child birth. Isabella blames herself, but I have to keep telling her she was sick in the first place so she was weak. Then she keep saying that I should give her away saying l should be mad at her. I however say she was the only thing left I had of her mother. It was also suppose to keep whoever Cullen who wears it safe.

"Do you miss Mommy?" she asked holding her mother's locket.

"Very much."

I saw tears come up into her eyes.

"How long have you known about my work?" I asked. I could tell she was worried about my well-being. I then realized that every time I went off to work she would have that look.

"When Grandpa passed the job down to you," she said a small voice.

"How?"

"I can hear everything in my room."

I sighed putting her down.

I took off the second chain and handed it to her.

"Every night I go off to work I will give this to you so in the morning you can give it back to me _when_ come home."

She gently took it.

"I love you," I said giving her one last kiss on the head.

"I love you too."

I walked out the door, but not before saying, "See you in the morning."

Everything was doing well till one of the monsters grabbed me. When he bit me I was able to crawl away. I was in pain for 3 days. When I looked at my chain I saw it was broken.

'Darn,' I thought when the pain was gone, 'I'm late. Isabella isn't going to like this.'

Right as I started to go home I caught a smell. I smelt sweet. An itchy pain was in the back of my throat. I tried to make it go away, but it wouldn't. Then as if something snapped in me I was running towards the smell. My mouth came in contact with something screaming, but I didn't care. It was warm and thick, the substance made the burning itch go away.

When the figure was gone of the liquid I got up whipping my mouth looking at the meal I just had.

What I saw was a shock. What lay before me was a man. With blood all around him. I looked down to see blood, fresh and old, covered my own cloths.

Then it hit me. I was one of the monsters I would always kill every night.

What else hit, I could never see Isabella ever again. Ever.

**Present Day **

I finally had my vampire family. There was my 3 strong boys, my 2 beautiful girls, and my lovely wife. The kids were of course not mine, vampires can't have kids, but my creations.

I have first changed Edward when he was dying of the Spanish Flu **(AN: I don't know how to spell the technical word.)** because I wanted a companion.

Then I changed my wife Esme when she jumped off a cliff.

I found Rose next and changed her after she was just raped and left on the streets to die by her fiancée.

Emmett was brought to me by Rose after he got attacked by a bear.

Jasper and Alice came to us on their own.

Even though they were my family I always dreaded September 13. My baby girl's special day.

I chuckled remembering how she would always want me to call it 'Day Closer to Death'.

"What are you laughing at dear?" I heard Esme asked.

"Just remembering what Isabella called today."

Esme's face hardened. She hated it that I hadn't told my children and they always wonder why I was depressed during this day.

There was a continues knock at the door.

"Come in Alice," I said.

"Carlisle, there is a vampire in the woods. Edward wants you to come see her."

I nodded my head and ran after my pixie daughter.

When we got to the woods I saw Emmett holding a brunette around the waist, insuring she got nowhere.

From far back her face looked just like Bella's.

I sighed. Not a good day to meet someone who looks like Bella. Maybe it was just one of the relatives after all the births.

When I got there I was in shock.

She had both of my family crests. And they both had blood on them.

"Isabella?"

"How do you know-"she stopped in shock when she saw my face.

I look over at Esme and her face had the 'Is this your Isabella?'

I nodded to the unasked question.

"What is going own!" Edward yelled.

"Kids," I said, "This is my blood daughter."

She reached up and undid the chain. She walked up to me and put it in my hand saying, "I don't know which one is my blood, but peace."

And she took off running.

"Dang, girl can give Edward a run for his money when it comes to running," I heard Emmett say.

**AN: Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it. My Dad was alive. I felt bad for being mean to him, but I hadn't fed in a while and I was in a bad mood. Also I was still mad at him for not keeping his promise.

I sighed knowing that was unfair. It wasn't his fault and there was nothing he could do about it.

But what blew me over the top is when he said 'Kids this is my blood daughter', it was as if he was saying, 'Hey kids, this is our new table.'

Sighing again I knew it was wrong to think of him that way. He got a new family and now I will just get in the way.

I got to my apartment, but not before at least draining a rabbit, and went straight to my paper work. I was a doctor and on of my patient had a very weird constant bleeding. **(AN: I know that it is just Carlisle, but right now they are not in Forks. She is going to go to school in Forks. I'm not telling you when though. Also she is so mature that they don't know she is 17 years old even though she looks it. I hope that clears up further questions.)**

When I was finally done I then noticed that it was time for me to go to work.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," the front nurse said.

"Hello."

"Bella?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Does your Dad work here?"

"Why?"

"Well, there is a Dr. Cullen here."

"Yes, that is my father."

I had an internal cringe. After over 300 years I still don't know if he would want to claim me.

"Well, that will be who will be helping you with the constant bleeder. Room 212."

"Is the patient there?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

I walked to the room and went straight to the patient.

**CPOV (AN: He also right now doesn't know she goes by Bella.)**

I hated it that I had to work with a human. I had nothing against them, but they always wanted to argue. And this one is young.

I wasn't suppose to ask the patient any questions till the other person got here. Just introduce myself. As I was mopping my partner walked in. It was Isabella and I was shocked.

She didn't even say anything to me, just went straight to our patient.

"Hello Mr. Sims. I'm also a Dr. Cullen. Can you tell me what the problem is?"

She sounded so professional. I looked at her eyes and saw they were gold. Always so caring.

"I have irregular bleeding and my wife is getting worried."

She nodded her head writing it down.

Then she brought her hands up to feel his gal glands.

"You glands feel at normal size," she said with a smirk in her voice.

I didn't get it.

"I need to see one of your main pressure points," she said sitting down her clipboard.

Then I saw what she was doing. She was trying to feel all is main veins.

When she was done she said, "I'm going to go analize this please talk to Dr. Cullen."

When she was gone the man asked, "Wife or daughter?"

"What?" I asked confused. How did he come up with that when he has serous bleeding?

"She has the same last name as you. You look a little old for her so I was just wondering."

"Oh. Um...daughter."

"How old is she? She seems really young to be a doctor."

"Um..." that had me. I didn't know what age she was when she was changed.

"32," I heard a voice from behind me, "I just look really young."

"Okay," he said unconvinced.

She had some shots.

"Isn't a nurse suppose to do those?" Mr. Sims said.

"Yes, but this shots, well drawings are done by the doctor. We need to make sure that we don't get it mixed up because if we find out it is internal bleeding with too much blood and it is over flowing it can be lethal."

I was now worried. Her eyes weren't the goldest and she was going to be drawing blood.

She got out the needle and drew the right amount of blood. And with all of that she was also still breathing.

"Now I'm going to take this down to the lab and Dr. Cullen is going to schedule you next appointment."

She then ran out before we could say anything else could say anything.

I rescheduled him then went to find Isabella.

"Dr. Cullen and Dr. Cullen," I heard a nurse say, "That is _not_ going to get confusing."

"Come on. You can just call me Dr. C. Because I'm kewl like that," she said giving the nurse a thumbs up.

They both laughed.

"I don't know," the nurse said, "He is pretty kewl himself. Why don't you go for it?"

"Because I can see the Big. Gold. Band. On his finger."

"So?"

Okay she was not the smartest, but Isabella took care of that.

"How did you become a nurse. I'm just wondering."

"Simple, I worked to get the answers; from the other person."

I thought it was time to break up their little conversation by walking in.

"Hello Dr. Cullen," I said smiling.

"Hi."

"Hello Dr. Cullen," the nurse said in a swoon.

"Teina, do I have any more patients?"

"No."

Isabella looked outside. I noticed what she noticed. It was about to be sunny.

"Can I take the rest of the day sick?" she asked.

"You always do that when it is to be sunny. Why don't you go to the beach with me?"

"Don't like the beach."

"The movies?"

"I have a family thing."

"Okay. Well, bye."

I watch Isabella walk out and I went to the front desk to try and get out also.

I got into my car just in time to see the sun come out.

And being a good Daddy I went to go check on Isabella.

**BPOV**

I drove home and closed all the windows so my neighbors wouldn't peak in and see my spearking skin.

When I was done and had my favoirte show on I heard a knock on my door.

When I opened the door I was shocked.

"Daddy?"

"Will you please come over to my house so we can talk amongst our own kind?"

I shrugged and walked with him out the door.

He drove like crazy.

"What? You don't like speed."

"Preferably no."

"If we got into a crash we won't die," he turned to look at me.

"Will you look at the road?" I asked shakingly.

He laughed again.

After a along time we came up to a huge white house.

When we got out of the car I said, "Oh and Daddy, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It is okay. As long as you explain."

I smiled at him and looked up to see a pretty brunette smiling at us.

**AN: Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**BPOV**

"Bella," Dad said, "This is my wife. Esme."

"Hello. It is very nice to meet you," Esme said.

"The pleasure is all mine," I replied as she pulled me into a hug.

"Isabella?" Daddy asked.

"Bella. I go by Bella now."

"Bella. Why did you run from us earlier?"

"Oh. I was hunting and someone grabbed me. My instincts have a problem kicking in. So I got mad," I explained.

"Okay."

He reached into his pocket to pull out a locket.

"I believe this is yours," he said placing it into my hand.

I smiled then turned to Esme.

"No. This is hers," I said running around to the back of Esme. I brought the chain around so it was around her neck. I clasped it.

She brought her hand up to it and said, "But Dear. It is your family's I can't take it."

"It is tradition for the parents to wear it till the oldest gets married, then they pass it on."

If she could be crying she would be. I really couldn't call her Mom though. I could barely call my own dad, Dad.

"Let me introduces you to the family," Carlisle said grabbing my arm and pulling me to what looked to be the living room.

"As you know there is Esme. Then there is Edward. My first son who is a mind reader. Rosalie my second daughter. Emmett my second son," then he whispered, "He is a prankster so don't mess with him," then said louder, "Then Alice and Jasper joined us. Alice can see the future, but based on decisions. Jasper is a empathy."

Edward was looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked self-cautiously.

"Why can't I read your mind?"

"I'm a mind shield."

"Oh," he seemed disappointed.

"What do you do for fun?" Alice asked.

"I'm a doctor."

Jasper looked shocked.

"But you look so young," he said.

"I am," I replied, "I was changed at age 17. But I act so mature they think I'm over 30."

"Bella?" Daddy asked, "Would you like to stay with us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense," Esme said, "You are Carlisle's baby and you do not need to be living on your own."

I smiled.

"Yea, but I have to move. People are starting to wonder why someone my age never stops looking like a teen."

"Then we can all move. To Forks. I don't like it here anyway," Rosalie said.

I smiled, "I guess that would be okay."

"Then it is settled," Daddy said clapping his hands, "Edward, why don't you go with Bella to help her pack her stuff."

Edward nodded his head and lead me to his car.

'I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face,' I thought to myself.

**AN: Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kind of forgot I had an account on Fan Fiction. It is also going to be short because I have to reread the story to figure out names of stuff again.

EPOV

I can't believe that Carlisle finally found his long lost daughter.

For some reason though I wanted to get closer to her.

As we drove to her apartment I decided to create conversation.

"So what is with the lockets?"

"Family crest."

"Why did you give it to Esme?"

"It is truthfully her's. Daddy is only to give it to me when I marry. Being that I will never marry it will forever be her's."

"Why can't you marry?"

She didn't say anything. Just stared out the window and tears came into her eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you sad," I said lightly.

"It is okay. I've just had a hard past."

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to say."

I didn't push her anymore.

BPOV

I can't believe I just said that out loud.

Yay it is true. I was unable to marry. But it was for safety reasons. I was also not going to be able to live with my father I just found all over again. I was actually going to live with him for the time in Forks, get caught up, and then go on my own again.

I hated it. That man made me afraid for my family. And he didn't even know them. But he was a tracker so anything that could help him. Even if he did get to me through them he could also hurt them just to hurt me.

I placed my head against the glass. My cold head caused it to fog up a bit because it was so muggy outside.

We got to my apartment and we pack vampire speed without saying a word.

I reminded me of so much when I was always on the run. Always packing and running, never talking always afraid to be heard.

God! Why am I having these memories all of the sudden again? I was able to block them for so long. Live happily. Then they blow back up in my face with just one little chat with someone I don't even know.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone break through my thoughts.

I only nodded. Not trusting my voice.

I didn't really know if my father wanted me again or if it was just to make up for those years he was away.

"Come on," he said tugging my arm.

I hadn't realized we were all done.

We drove back to his house in the most awkward silence.

Only to be broken by my tension when I saw him running in the woods.

With my vampire sight I knew he was doing the sign that meant to meet him in the woods alone.

EPOV

Bella was worrying me. First she is all happy, happy, joy, joy. Laughy, laughy, laughy.

Now she was quiet and not saying a word. She was also not moving.

Her eyes were distant with thought.

When I pulled up into the garage she didn't even notice.

"Bella," I finally said after staring at her for 5 minutes to see if she would move, "Bella. We're back."

Still nothing.

I reach across to shake her awake. Well, as awake as a vampire can get.

When I did touch her she flinched away as if I burned her.

She turned to me with dull eyes.

Weird. Just as we were leaving they were fiery and lively.

"We're back," I said gently.

She just nodded and got out of the car to run into the woods.

When she was fully out of sight I ran to Carlisle's office.

I knocked.

"Come in," I heard a call from inside.

When I opened the door Carlisle looked troubled. Esme was also there and they were both clutching the necklace they wore.

"What's wrong?" I asked as they both dropped them as if it burned.

"Edward. These lockets are special. When someone in the Cullen family is in trouble it gives off a little heat. Well, it feels like blazing iron. That means the danger is happening right now. Do you know where Bella went?"

"In the woods."

Carlisle looked pained as he ran straight past me. Knocking Emmett and Jasper down in his haste.

"What did we do?" Emmett asked getting up.

AN: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**Carlisle's POV**

I ran as fast as I could to the woods. I was not going to loose my baby again.

When I finally got a hold of Bella's scent that only made me run faster.

When the scent got mixed in with another vampire's that was when I kicked it to turbo.

Finally I got the a clearing. But only to see Bella torn to pieces.

A male figured loomed in the distance. It looked to be he was searching for a match.

"Daddy?" Bella croaked out.

"Don't worry. I'll get you safe."

The other vampire chose then to turn around.

Looking down at his feet I saw one of Bella's fingers. Dropping the match I saw it catch fire.

Running in a flash I started to stomp out the fire.

Seeing her poor flesh all burned made my dry veins boil.

Before I realized what had happened I was tearing the unknown vampire apart. I pulled out a lighter and started to burn him.

When I made sure all the pieces were gone I ran to my daughter.

"Go Dad," she joked while I put her together.

"Who was that vampire anyway?" I asked.

"James."

**AN: There we go. Instead of Emmett, Jasper, and Edward teaching James a lesson, it was Carlisle. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Please Read

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: I'm not going to be able to update for a while. I'm on summer vacation and going to California. So I won't be able to update probably till after July 15. Because my family there doesn't have internet. And I don't think my aunt will take me to the libary to just update on my stories. Sorry, but as soon as I get back I will update.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

**AN: Sorry it took me so long. It was just 5 days after I got back I had to start school.**

**BPOV**

I woke up in serious pain. I couldn't even remember what happened.

All of the sudden I felt someone pour some liquid in my mouth. I tasted so sweet.

"She's coming around," I heard a velvet say. But soft and gentle like the hand tilting my head to pour.

I felt and electrical pulse serge through my chin to my toes causing me to chock.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked in my ear.

"Yea."

I sat up.

Looking around the room I saw that it was elegant white with blue borders. The outer walls not attached to other rooms were windows to over look the green forest. This didn't look like Canada.

"Where are we?" I cringed at my voice it sounded horrible.

"We went ahead and moved to Forks."

"Where are the others?"

"They went out hunting."

I gave him a questioning look. Or a look that just asked "then-why-are-you-here?"

"I already went hunting. So I stayed behind to make sure you were okay."

I nodded.

I never felt so tired. It was as if being dunked into an acid bath then rinsed with salt. Then your head torn open with a chain-saw. Then when you are tyring to stay alive you are also trying to figure out why you were being electrocuted by a person you just meet.

"Your dad said you should probably take it easy for about a week," Edward said gently.

"Okay."

He walked over to a leather couch and picked up a magazine. He really didn't look to be reading it.

Moving to sit up a pain shot through my spin.

"You okay?" Edward asked moving his eyes to look over the magazine.

"Yeah. Just going to go take a shower."

He pointed to a door in his room, "Our rooms are connected by the bathroom."

Nodding I got up.

The first thing I did as I passed the shower was turn it on full blast hot.

Then I looked into the mirror. I looked just as horrible as I felt. My hair was caked with mud and tangled. My face had some junks missing and you could see the pieces growing back. I still don't get how that works. Stripping I looked at my body. I was bruised all over. Even though my body held no blood. You could see where my body parts were still trying to grow back together.

Shaking my head I sighed. I was going to have to ask my dad the works of the vampire body because mine made no sense.

Getting into the shower I let the hot water roll over my knots.

I notice that the girls must have unpacked my stuff because they were seat all nice and neat.

Finally when I was done I wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room.

Getting dress I just put on .

This just my be the hardest things i woud have to go through.

**AN: Reviews equals updates.**


End file.
